


The Path to A Perfect Alpha Pair

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Broody Derek Hale, Depression, Insecurity, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Punishment, Spanking, young alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Alpha Stiles's and Beta Derek's path to a pretty perfect mated pair. How do two teenagers, who have dealt with way too much work through it together until they can effortlessly hold each other up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/570775
Kudos: 36





	The Path to A Perfect Alpha Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought this would be chapter 3 of Stiles's Pack and then realised it wouldn't do to mix pretty much gen chapters, with more ... mature subjects. At least, if I'm going to make this series very split with works for different topics, I should keep on going with that. So here you go. I don't touch much on negotating and safewords and aftercare here, because ... really, they've got that pretty down. They just haven't been thinking about their instincts. And Derek has issues.

Derek stares at the ceiling. He feels like it's going to fall on top of him. He almost wants it to. Then he‘d feel that pain. He deserves some pain now.   
  
Stiles bursts through the door. He brings with him a whole storm of scents and Derek just barely manages to keep himself from bouncing off the bed.   
  
“And now you, cub.” Stiles starts, sounding like he’s in dire need of lecturing someone.   
  
Stiles stops talking just as abruptly as he came in but Derek knows why.   
  
Sure enough, the scents of anger, worry and other strong emotions soon waft away and stop emanating from Stiles.   
  
It makes Derek relax by a fraction, but he's still staring at the ceiling. He still doesn't know what Stiles will do and he just wants to stop thinking.   
  
“Okay, now, spread your entire body Derek. To the toes and fingers. Just there on your back.” Stiles says, voice now calm and gentle, flowing like it his words are not individual, but a wave coming to embrace Derek.   
  
Derek starts wondering what Stiles is planning until there is a touch at one ankle, reminding him to move.   
  
“You just do as I tell you, okay now cub?”   
  
It feels like someone trying to fit a key to the chest of darkness locked onto him. Not really better yet, but there’s hope.   
  
“I had no idea ...” but then Stiles stops himself and Derek isn't present enough to figure out why. He does keep an ear out for the next order.   
  
“Come on now cub, starfish, even the fingers.”  
  
Derek does, exaggerates as he can on the flexing and spreading of each of his fingers.   
  
“I'm going to take off your socks now, do you, no, no choices today. Hummmm…”   
  
Derek does notice the break in flow and realizes that Stiles is thinking of what could work on the spot knowing Derek won't be any help. Derek tries hard to remember that's supposed to fill him with love and appreciation for his mate, but the darkness is holding on tight so what actually happens is that he clasps his arms and legs to his body, opposite of what he’d been doing.   
  
He can feel the key disappear, the hope fly away and he feels acrid in its wake. It's appropriate that his words be so too.   
  
“Don't go to any trouble for me! I'm just this mess that you found in a cave. I'm not 10 anymore Stiles, just leave me be. You shouldn-“  
  
He doesn't get any farther. He jumps slightly as a subvocal growl reverberates through their room and then he feels his body go slack and submissive despite the bitter darkness. He can feel his Alphas displeasure in every cell of his body.   
  
“I said starfish cub. Get into position!” It’s not gentle anymore, more of a bark, but it’s still an uninterrupted wave of a command and Derek shivers with it.   
  
Stiles takes a few deep breathes as Derek tentatively moves to spread out again.   
  
“I'm going to strip you of most of what you are wearing but you only move when prompted. And as soon as you can you return to this position.”  
  
As Stiles crawls onto Derek on the bed, pulling his clothes off, leaving him bare in only underwear, he keeps up a steady stream of words. This time they aren't gentle and calming.   
  
“First, I did not just find you in that cave. I knew you were there and I came for you. Just like I always do. You are my pack Derek and nothing would ever, will ever change that.  
  
Second, I am your Alpha! Derek. That means something above whatever else. As your Alpha, all your trouble is mine to wade through with you.   
  
Third, and like, I can't believe I have to point this out, but I’m your fucking mate Derek. Cub, I did not make that vow easily. Remember that, always. You are my Alpha mate and that's... that means I should. I should care about what makes you feel slightly better even.”  
  
Derek tries to focus on breathing because the chest of darkness seemed to only get heavier but, while also swarmed with the heaviness of a complicated mess of emotion as he tries to process what Stiles is saying. He feels weirdly vulnerable bared as he is under Stiles which is abnormal, he's never had a reason to be uncomfortable with nakedness.   
  
Stiles leans down to his face and Derek scrunches up his face without really controlling it and Stiles freezes for a second before pecking him on the cheek, whispering "Still" before jumping off the bed.   
  
It makes Derek feel bereft, but he remembers the growl from earlier and decides it's not worth it to move. The darkness is still pushing him into the mattress anyway.   
  
Stiles doesn't leave him for long though. He doesn't even say anything before grabbing Derek's wrist firmly and pulling it up slightly angling it towards himself.   
  
Derek doesn't know what he expected but it wasn't this. Stiles licks his wrist, all the way around. It's sloppy, wet and Derek doesn't get it until he inhales again and takes in the way their scents have mixed.   
  
When Stiles has made a ring of saliva around his wrist, Derek next feels a cuff on top of it. He immediately feels that it's his favorite set. It has four, and his ankles tingle at the promise and it’s the first spread of good feeling he's had all day and it stumps him.   
  
It does score a point for Stiles. He does seem to know what will make it better. Derek feels that glimmer of hope again. He relaxes the last little bit into their bed and closes his eyes and tries to focus on inhaling evenly, getting more and more of their mixed scent.   
  
Stiles places a soft kiss just above Derek's cuff before laying his arm down again.   
  
Next, his fingers clasp Derek’s ankle on the same side and even knowing doesn't prepare Derek for his tongue. It doesn't feel sexual to him, not tonight, he doesn't have that capacity, but it does push the key better into place in the lock.   
  
Licked, cuffed and kissed, his leg is lain down again.   
  
He settles deeper with each limb that gets this treatment and as he keeps making sure to breathe in through his nose, he feels like he's being surrounded by Stiles. Or rather by their scent. The undeniable fact that they are mates. The key turns in the lock.   
  
Stiles takes a step away from the bed again but this time it doesn't feel as bad as earlier. He returns soon enough, this time with the cling clang of a chain. It's a delicate one, Derek recognizes the sound of it. He’s confused for a second, trying to work out what its use will be tonight but then he shakes that thought off – without shaking his head as Stiles told him to stay still – and relaxes again. It doesn’t concern him until Stiles moves him.

Stiles continues not to speak, which is a bit odd, but just straddles Derek’s middle and then picks up his arms by the cuffs, bringing them together on top of his forehead.

It wasn't particularly sturdy. It wouldn't actually hold him any, but it was a sign, not to move. It made it clear, that he wasn't to have power over his movements anymore. It did good things to the darkness, driving some of it away. It seemed to be the periphery, but it was still a relief; it made Derek blow out a strong breath.

"I have clearly not been doing my job correctly, cub. With you actually going against my orders, that ... means instinct has been ignored, has not been nurtured. Don't particularly want to go to my dad admitting I didn't listen enough. Don't expect you'd like to either." Stiles says, before straddling Derek's middle again. He leans down to lick into Derek's mouth, claiming him in a possessive kiss and then biting, not too gently as he sat back straight.

Derek struggles to clear his mind enough of the fog from Stiles's kiss to remember a talk with John. It'd been after Stiles claimed Derek has his mate, which had the ... foreseen, but unthought of, consequence that John no longer was an Alpha's mate.

John had explained to them, rather stiltedly, that the bond was different than a normal mate bond, as the Alpha's mate had to ... submit to the Alpha in most aspects, as to maintain a good enough relationship that they could stand up to the Alpha in pack matters if they had differing opinions.

Basically, BDSM and Alpha mate pairs were intrinsically linked and didn't quite conform to the normal rules of either.

As an Alpha's mate, Derek never has a desire to disobey his Alpha, as bratty subs sometimes did. He didn't feel tempted to go against his Alpha, his Dom, when given orders, or rules, because it was instinct for him to obey them. It made him feel good down to his bone.

Currently, Derek wishes he could feel that happiness to his bone that he normally felt with Stiles. But it feels like the darkness was still a thick blanket between them, mudding everything from Stiles.

John had also explained that the Alpha needed to make sure to give enough of themselves to the bond, for it to be stable like that. The discipline aspect of BDSM was not optional for an Alpha's mate-pair. The Alpha's mate needed regular, structured reassurance that their Alpha would take care of everything well enough that they just had to follow.

It had seemed a bit extreme to both Derek and Stiles, still so young and Derek had kind of not seen the point. He always wanted to do as Stiles said, as a Dom anyway. As the Alpha. He couldn't imagine needing incentive. Needing to be supplied with reasons to do so seemed bizarre and in private, even after John's one-on-one lecture with him, he'd expressed this to Stiles. Asked that they continue on the sexy, but easy line they'd been going on.

Derek could admit, at least to himself, laying here on their bed, tied up with cuffs and chain and trying to just, breathe, that maybe he'd been wrong. He definitely hadn't felt like Stiles could deal with his issues in the last few weeks. He hadn't wanted to let Stiles deal with it all, he'd wanted to go about it alone. It was almost exactly what John had said they weren't allowed anymore.

"An Alpha pair are entwined in a way no other pair is. There is no, dealing with it alone. Even if Claudia wanted to step forward as the head of the pack, she would confer with me. Even if I wanted her to deal with the inter-pack politics by herself, as she was so much better at it than I, I could not, and had to listen, had to contribute."

Derek definitely hadn't been letting Stiles contribute to his problem-solving lately. Which; was probably a good deal of the reason why Derek's problems weren't anywhere near being solved.

Derek shakes out of his thoughts, to find Stiles staring at him. He's running his hand up and down Derek's flanks and it feels like he's bathing Derek with his scent and Derek can feel, almost see, the blanket shrink a bit more.

"You know cub, we haven't discussed it much, but regular, scheduled discipline is one of the things Dad mentioned. I think we might just start discussing that after today.

But, to start with, I'm not comfortable with continuing until we deal with your audacity to yell at me and go against my explicit orders. I'm going to rearrange us, get you over my lap and I'm going to spank you. It'll hurt, some, but mostly, I hope it hits home the message."

Derek sucks in a sharp gasp at that, because they haven't really done much spanking, and especially not something close to punishment. It's not even been funishment, it's just been play, in between countless other sex acts tying together to make their scenes exciting and brilliant.

He knows right away this isn't going to be like that. Even if he's naked, there is no ... sexual feel to this scene. It doesn't even really feel like a scene.

"It can feel less like play, and more like ... a part of life, part of living. It won't match up to other people's experiences of this, but it'll be exactly what you need" Derek remembers John saying and he thinks maybe he really needs to go talk to John again.

Stiles gets off him and settles up against their headboard before flipping Derek over to his stomach and then expertly manhandling him over his lap. It shouldn't be so easy, with Stiles just sitting there, and Derek tied up, but Stiles is a strong Alpha and it doesn't seem to be any hardship for him at all.

"I want you to count, but in your head, only give me count when I ask for it.”

Without much else, Stiles starts. It's clear he's warming up, but Derek keeps count, and it gives him something to focus on, in between the little slaps. There's no pain yet, barely discomfort, but he knows this isn't all it'll be.

He gets to 28 before Stiles barks out "count" and then he murmurs, yes, let's say 2 more of these.

"Now, that was warm-up and you're going to start counting from 0 again. Any time I stop talking for more than 3 seconds, you will thank me, with whatever title you think is appropriate at the time." Stiles orders.

Then, he starts. It's nothing like the warm-up. Derek is sure they could be worse, seeing as Stiles is his actual Alpha, with all the strength that comes with it, but it's still a lot. Normally, Derek favors pain with his sex, with his pleasure, but there is no pleasure here, just the darkness, still a mass, still a blanket, although smaller than before.

"You haven't been talking to me.

I haven't made you.

You've been ignoring me.

I haven't made you see me.

You've been brooding.

I haven't dug into why."

Stiles keeps saying, and Derek gets brain whiplash trying to keep up. His heavy conscience can't deal with Stiles blaming both of them. It's only when Stiles seems to take a break to breathe, his breathing somewhat labored, that Derek remembers that he's supposed to be keeping up if Stiles quiets.

"Thank you for punishing me, sir,"

Stiles spanks him a bit harder, and quicker as he speaks, which breaks down his speech into stutters, gasps, but they get out and Derek feels his blanket of darkness lessen.

"You weren't opening up."

"I wasn't reminding you you could."

Again, there’s a short pause and Derek shoots in, "Thank you, Alpha"

There’s a continuing flood from Stiles, where he equally blames the two of them, mentions all possible issues and Derek can feel, with each one, just how much he wants to take all that blame for himself, but with each hit, he also starts recognizing that it probably isn't all on him. He starts realizing that Stiles’s here, to help him with his issues, to take them and host them, while Derek can host Stiles's.

It was a long while until Stiles stops again and by that time, Derek’s sobbing, mostly from the rush, the waves of emotion and epiphanies, but somewhat from the onslaught of slaps.

"Thank you, Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't come to you." He says when Stiles finally stops listing their mistakes and finally, the hits stop too. Derek barely notices until Stiles strokes over his bare ass, spreading the heat, soothing, but aggravating the hurts at the same time.

"count" he says again and Derek breathed out the number.

"Thank you cub."

It wasn't over, Derek knew; they had a lot to talk over, but finally, the blanket was gone. He grunts out "Cuddle" and Stiles awards him with a kiss between his shoulder blades, and unlinking the chain through his wrist cuffs.

It takes them a bit of maneuvering to get to spooning under their covers, but it’s so worth it to Derek.

He can just be here, skin to skin to Stiles, nothing between them and nothing pressing him into the bed except Stiles's own bodyweight. It’s downright heavenly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, wishes as to where I should go next, are all more than welcome. I'm also over at tumblr as vanessawolfie, doing most nothing, but always open to whatever.


End file.
